No Entiendes
by Kris.Hiwatari
Summary: Max está a punto de partir hacia Estado Unidos, y espera verlo a ÉL aunque sea por un segundo, otra vez y como antes...  -Max… Él no va a venir…-    -Lo sé, Rei… Pero no pierdo nada con pensar que lo hará…


**Disclaimer: **Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de su creador **Takao Aoki.**

Bien, veamos, esta historia la escribí para Straightasacurve, o Mine para los amigos. Le encanta esta pareja y gracias a ella ingresé en el maravilloso mundo del Yaoi(?). No tengo mucho que agregar, espero que les guste esta historia y que le guste especialmente a ella, sino... bueno, veré si escribo otra.

**Advertencias: LEMON, YAOI, KAIxMAX/KAIxBROOKLYN.**

**No entiendes**

Una noche que se anunciaba calurosa en extremo se ceñía con lentitud sobre el cielo de Japón. Avanzaba robándose esos últimos vestigios de luz solar para comenzar a exhibir vistosa, ante millones de ojos, sus titilantes y pequeñas estrellas que rodeaban a una blanca y hermosa luna llena, radiante como nunca.

La sala de abordaje del aeropuerto de Tokyo estaba repleta de personas de diversas nacionalidades, que, en un fallido intento por darse algo de aire fresco, agitaban frenéticamente los papeles y mapas que sostenían en sus manos, logrando únicamente mover el aire caliente que llenaba aquel salón. El aire acondicionado se mantenía averiado desde las cinco de la tarde y las ventanas abiertas de par en par no lograban refrescar ni un ápice del lugar, pero eso a Max Mizuhara en verdad poco le importaba.

Estaba sentado sosteniendo un pequeño bolso entre sus brazos, rodeado de un grupo de cinco personas, sus compañeros de equipo y grandes amigos, que habían ido hasta ahí para despedirse de él antes de que partiera a Estado Unidos.

-Gracias por acompañarme chicos, son los mejores- Max, sonriente, se dirigía a Takao, Rei, Daichi, Kenny y Hilary, que eran los que se encontraba junto a él en ese momento.

-No te preocupes Max, para qué están los amigos…- Takao habló animoso mientras se sentaba junto a su pecoso compañero de equipo y observaba esa sonrisita en los delgados labios de este.

Era verdad que Max sonreía como siempre, pero todos sus compañeros sabían que el rubio estaba a punto de romper a llorar, sabían que estaba triste, que probablemente moría de ganas por correr al avión para poder desahogarse en paz ahí. Y creían saber precisamente la razón de la tristeza de aquel muchacho.

-Apenas llegues a U.S.A, debes llamarnos Max, ¿sí? Para asegurarnos de que estés bien…- Hilary le hablaba calmadamente al chico, pero este parecía no escucharle- ¿Max?

Mizuhara estaba nuevamente en una nube, era cuarta vez que le pasaba en quince minutos. No atendía a nadie y sólo se concentraba en mirar la puerta de ingreso a la sala de abordaje, mientras rogaba internamente que de pronto él entrara caminando bajo el marco de la puerta, con esa expresión seria, su actitud distante y las palabras cargadas de malhumor e ironía. Necesitaba mirarle a los ojos una vez más, sentir su piel contra la suya, aunque fuera en el más de los ínfimos roces. Quería, por lo menos, poder darle un breve abrazo de despedida.

-Max…- comenzó a decir Rei con voz suave, mientras posaba su mano derecha en uno de los hombros de su rubio compañero- No va a venir…-

-Lo sé, Rei- Esa sonrisa en los labios del rubio se llenó de resignación y sus ojos azul mar, que en ese momento se posaban sobre el pelinegro, se cristalizaron - Pero no pierdo nada con pensar que lo hará…- se encogió de hombros y miró a todos, tratando de parecer feliz.-

Los compañeros del rubio intercambiaron miradas algo desconcertadas en silencio. ¿Cómo podía sonreír a pesar de todo? Fingir que nada malo había pasado, después de todo…

* * *

><p>-¡Kai, Kai, Kaaaaaaaaaai!-<p>

Eran otros tiempos. Esos en los que Max corría feliz hacia el bicolor, que a veces, y sólo a veces, extendía levemente sus brazos hacia él para recibirle y abrazarle por un par de segundos, fríamente. En otras ocasiones la suerte de Max era distinta, y sólo lograba que Kai le observara con desaprobación y se cruzara de brazos.

-Hablas demasiado-

Era lo que solía decirle, para luego tomarle del mentón y rozarle apenas los labios, dejando al rubio con la boca entreabierta, esperando más, queriendo probar sólo por unos cuantos segundos esos labios que, después de tanto, había logrado conseguir.

Pero daba igual, no importaba que a veces Kai le ignorara, que le jugara una que otra broma pesada o que rara vez le alcanzara el tiempo para estar con él. Max sabía, estaba completamente seguro de que Kai le quería. Lo notaba en esos pequeños gestos que, con el tiempo, había aprendido a apreciar, como cuando encontraba al ruso mirándole, y este al darse cuenta de que había sido descubierto, desviaba rápidamente la mirada.

* * *

><p>-¿Y si viviéramos juntos Kai?<p>

-Mmh…

-Vamos, ¡en un departamento!- El timbre que anunciaba el cierre de las puertas del vagón del metro subterráneo le interrumpieron por un momento- ¿Podríamos tener un perrito?

-Claro…- El tono de ironía en la voz de Kai era más que evidente, pero simplemente le estaba siguiendo el juego al menor, siempre con esa mezcla de hastío y seriedad en el rostro.- Llenaría una habitación de tierra y plantaría un árbol ahí para que además pongas cualquier clase de animal exótico… ¿quieres que metamos un oso ahí también?- arqueó una ceja y miró al rubio negando con la cabeza-

-Ey, ¿por qué no?- Max reía y le arrancaba algunas sonrisas al bicolor.

Disfrutaba el tiempo a solas con Kai, que no era demasiado en realidad. Y lo disfrutaba porque el ruso dejaba, por momentos, de actuar tan fríamente, de usar esa máscara de chico rudo, indiferente y hasta en ocasiones cruel. Con el rubio a su lado Kai podía hasta mantener una conversación civilizada, aunque de frases cortas y no demasiado expresivas. Hablaban de todo un poco, pero siempre y cuando estuvieran a solas. Si había alguien conocido ahí, el bicolor simplemente evitaba al pecoso chico estadounidense, y se limitaba a mirarlo de lejos, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera molesto con él.

* * *

><p>-¿Te encuentras bien Kai?<p>

El ruido que salía desde el equipo de música en la casa de Takao le obligaba a casi gritar cerca del oído del bicolor que tenía una sonrisa algo extraña en los labios.

Había sido para el cumpleaños número diecisiete de su compañero y este había decidido dar una fiesta, a la cual habían obligado a Kai y a su equipo de "rusos amargados" a asistir. Max había pasado por alto que el oji-carmín había estado bebiendo durante las tres primeras horas de la fiesta con Bryan y Yuriy en un rincón, y en el momento en que le encontró a la salida del baño, se podría decir que ya se encontraba ebrio.

-Estoy… bien, Max- le tomó el rostro y le acarició con suavidad, a la vez que se inclinaba para besarle los labios lentamente, sin notar que estaban frente a tres personas que corrieron a decirle a todos los de la fiesta lo que acababan de ver.-

-Kai, qué ha…- El tacto de los labios del mayor sobre los suyos le dejó callado. ¿Qué creía Kai que hacía? Se suponía que él no quería que los demás supieran, pero ahí estaba él mismo haciendo público lo que tenían. Sólo un beso había bastado para que esa relación oculta durante los dos últimos meses pasara a ser descubierta en menos de un minuto.

Recordaba el rubio el sabor a alcohol de ese beso que le había hecho callar y los muchos que le siguieron, cuando, estando a solas en el patio, Kai lo tenía sentado entre sus piernas, abrazándole protectoramente. Max temblaba de frío y el mayor le había abrigado con su chaqueta. Estaban solos rodeados de un silencio que a veces Kai interrumpía con actitudes verborreicas que descuadraban completamente con su personalidad. Max reía y le besaba en los labios, feliz, y el otro correspondía con algo de torpeza en un principio, para continuar con besos cada vez más demandantes que llevaron a ambos a terminar encerrados en una de las habitaciones de esa casa.

Las manos de Kai se paseaban por el cuerpo del rubio, tocando cada rincón de este, sacando cada prenda de ropa y arrancándole hasta casi el último suspiro. Ambos se olvidaron del tiempo y de donde estaban. Nada importaba, sólo ellos dos.

-Kai…-

-Sh…-

La respiración agitada del mayor se confundía entre los gemidos ahogados de Max que, sobre el ruso, daba pequeños saltos y se aferraba con desesperación a él. Su rostro estaba cubierto de gotas de sudor, que se mezclaban con una que otra lágrima que furtivamente se escapaba de sus ojos, debido al dolor que estaba sintiendo. Kai trataba de ir lento, lo estimulaba, le besaba y tocaba, mientras cambiaba lentamente de posición a una más cómoda para ambos. Paulatinamente sus movimientos comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más frenéticos, el dolor había quedado en el pasado y ahora era reemplazado por oleadas de placer que le nublaban la razón a los dos. El sonido de sus cuerpos al chocar, junto a sus gemidos y respiraciones llenaba la habitación, no había nada más ahí que no fueran ellos dos, juntos. Todo había sido perfecto. Había sido la primera vez que había sentido a Kai dentro de sí, y la única vez que le escuchó, en un leve susurro, antes de dormir, decirle que lo quería.

* * *

><p>-Estoy ocupado, te dije que no podía hoy…<p>

-Pero Kai…

-Vete.

Seis meses en perfecta armonía al parecer habían sido demasiado para el ruso.

-No sé si se aburrió de mí, Rei, pero ya no tiene tiempo, no me habla siquiera, evita hasta mirarme… ¿Habré hecho algo que le molestó? – Jugaba tristemente con sus manos, sacando el pasto del suelo en el cual estaban los dos sentados.

Rei se mordía la lengua intentando evitar decirle a su amigo que había visto a Kai con otra persona. Sabía que sería un golpe bajo para el pobre rubio, pero era mejor decírselo a que lo viera con sus propios ojos luego. Decidió contárselo.

-No te culpes Max… Mira… creo que hay algo que debes saber…- suspiró y se preparó para decirle en qué había visto al bicolor, pero se le hizo muy tarde.

Notó cómo los ojos azules de Max se llenaban de lágrimas de un momento a otro mientras miraba hacia la calle del frente. Volteó para ver qué sucedía y encontró a Kai… con cierto sujeto pelinaranja que le sujetaba del mentón y le besaba. Lo peor era que el ruso correspondía bastante gustoso a la acción del otro.

Max estaba estupefacto. Veía como ambos avanzaban, uno junto a otro. El sujeto pelinaranja, vestido de un impecable blanco, sonreía y le hablaba a Kai, mientras este le observaba con una sonrisita ladina plasmada en los labios.

-Creo que ya… sé todo lo que debía saber Rei…- musitó el rubio con la voz rota, secándose las lágrimas y poniéndose de pie para salir de ahí.

Y fue el fin…

* * *

><p>-Max…-<p>

-No, Kai-

El ruso agarró con firmeza al rubio de una de sus muñecas y le detuvo antes de que huyera.

-Escúchame…

-Me has dicho que te escuche al menos cinco veces, y cuando me dispongo a hacerlo, no dices n-…

-Perdóname…- Interrumpió al menor, dejándole confundido. Puso en sus manos una hoja doblada en cuatro partes y, sin mirarle, salió de ahí rápidamente, dejando Max con los ojos desbordándose de lágrimas y apretando la hoja con fuerza en sus manos- Puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella… romperla, quemarla, pero léela antes.

Desde eso había pasado una semana. El vuelo de Max estaba a punto de partir.

* * *

><p>-Último llamado a los pasajeros del Vuelo 159, por favor, dirigirse…<p>

Max dejó de escuchar. Se perdió entre los brazos y las palabras de despedida de sus compañeros, mientras sonreía, y se dirigió, con su bolso a la espalda, al lugar que le correspondía para abordar.

Ingresó al enorme avión y tomó su lugar tranquilamente. Observó por la ventana y sonrió con tristeza…

-Al final no vino… He… Brooklyn es… un suertudo- musitó mientras metía su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacaba un arrugado papel, que no había desdoblado y que llevaba una semana trayendo consigo en los bolsillos de los pantalones que se ponía. Suspiró, mientras se ajustaba el cinturón y sentía cómo el avión despegaba, sin soltar esa hoja y sin despegarle ni un segundo la vista de encima.

-Kai…-

Finalmente y tras meditarlo mucho, se decidió a abrir esa especie de carta que Kai, hace justamente una semana, le había entregado.

_"Por más que intentara explicarte el porqué lo hice no sería capaz de decírtelo._

_No fui capaz de decirte muchas cosas, y te oculté más de lo que te di, y de ello estoy arrepentido._

_Es por lo mismo que te estoy escribiendo._

_Necesito que me perdones y que tengas presente que __el olvido no es algo propio de mí__. No creas que he dejado de pensarte, soy sólo un estúpido que te… apreció lo suficiente como para sentirse tan mal que tuvo que ir a buscarte y disculparse contigo. _

_No te pido que trates de entender quién soy y por qué hago las cosas._

_Yo nunca entendí hasta ahora quién eras tú y qué significabas para mí._

_Kai."_

Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarle lento por el rostro. Entonces Kai lo sentía, no lo había olvidado, se arrepentía… ¿Pero eso de qué servía? ¡El daño ya estaba hecho!

Estaba aún peor que antes, más confundido, más triste. Gimoteaba en silencio, estremeciéndose de vez en cuando, mientras observaba la oscuridad desde la ventana del avión y arrugaba cada vez con más fuerza esa nota en sus manos. Lloró hasta que los párpados comenzaron a cerrársele solos, cansados de derramar tantas lágrimas por él.

El rubio se sentía usado. Había dado todo, y Kai simplemente se iba, sin explicarle nada, sin decirle nada… Apenas una disculpa. Sí, lo perdonaba, no le tenía rencores, ¿pero ahora cómo haría para ignorar el dolor?

Todo se había terminado de desmoronar.

Se puso su chaqueta encima y se limpió las lágrimas una vez más, apunto de caer dormido… Con el paso de los minutos estaba sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo. Su tristeza se iba momentáneamente con sus lágrimas. Estaba cansado, y quería dejar de pensar.

-Eres… un tonto Kai…

Una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla derecha. La última que derramaba por él. La dejó bajar por su rostro y sonrió amargamente…

-Aunque digas que lo haces… nunca podrías entender… cuánto te quise yo a ti…


End file.
